an evening at kari's
by hopefullight25
Summary: Sum: when Kari invites all of the younger digidestined over for a sleep over, what happens when a mischievous Yolei, an over protective brother and a genius. Try to get the wielders of light and hope together
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 I'm a gummy bear

Sum: when Kari invites all of the younger digidestined over for a sleep over, what happens when a mischievous Yolei, an over protective brother and a genius. Try to get the wielders of light and hope together

A/N this is my first story so please no flames but criticism is allowed alright ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

Yolei's POV

"Ken come on we are going to be late for the sleepover." I said to my boyfriend. "coming Yolei, just wait a sec." He said back at me. "So why do you want to go to this sleep over so badly?" He asked. I smirked. "Because me and Tai have a plan to get TK and Kari together." I said. "Oh, so how are you going to do that?" He asked. "Ok here's the plan.

Davis' POV

"Yes, yes, yes." I said as I kept walking. "tonight is the night. Tonight is the night I make her mine and get that stupid TA out of the way. MWAHAHA. (cough) Ehehehe I'm not good at an evil laugh."

TA's I mean TK's pov

I opened the door to find our resident couple Ken and Yolei. "Hey guys." I said. "TK what are you doing here so early?" Ken said. "I slept over last night to help Kari and Tai with the preparations." I said. "is that really all you were doing?" Yolei said with a smirk on her face. "Uh, yeah what else would I be doing?" I said nervously as I heard Ken chuckle.

"Sure." Yolei said. "Any way come on in." I said. "Anyone else here?" Ken asked. "Yeah Cody is here." I said replying to the comment. "Hey guys." Kari and Tai said. "Now we just have to wait for Davis as usual." Cody commented.

As if on cue Davis burst into the apartment building and said, "Hey guys sorry I'm late." Davis said out of breath. "You know you could've knocked." I said as I sweat dropped. "You know what who asked you TJ!?" Davis yelled at me.

"okay so what do you guys want do." Kari said trying to calm down Davis. At that I thought I saw Tai and Yolei wink. "How about a game of truth or dare." Yolei said? "Sure I'm game." Davis says. "Sure." Said Cody. "Alright then it's decided, I'll go first." Said Kari. "Cody truth or dare?" Kari started. "I'll go with dare." Cody said calmly. "I dare you to go around the apartment building and scream… (whisper)" Kari said. "Fine." Cody said. He ran out of the apartment and screamed, "OH IM A GUMMY BEAR" we all heard him screaming.

He reentered the room and decided he'd get her back later. Cody sat back down and then said to Tai, "Truth or dare Tai." He said. "Truth Cody." Tai said. "How do you feel about Sora huh." He said. W-were best friends." He said stuttering "Yeah but what about that letter you wrote to her." Kari said. "It said…. Mhm." She said as Tai covered her mouth. "They don't need to know." He said. "Oh I remember that it said….Mhm. I said as Tai covered my mouth too. "Shut up TK." He said

* * *

Well that's the end of the first chapter. So review and tell me how you feel and ill go onto the second chapter so see ya next time


	2. stay away from my sis

First off thank you shrimproll and .16 for reviewing my story. Now I've got a challenge for you people on deviant art. But ill say at the end to keep you questioning. That said let the 2nd chapter commence.

Ch 2 stay away from my sis

* * *

"alright its my turn, Davis truth or dare?" Tai said

"Dare me Tai." Davis said confidently.

"I dare you to stay away from my sis for the rest of the night." Tai said with a look of a winner.

"Darn it." Davis says looking down. As he did this we all started laughing seeing Davis' predicament.

"Nice one bro." Kari said trying to hold back laughter. I on the other hand was on the floor cracking up laughing because this meant that he couldn't ask out Kari which he does every other day.

"TA IF I WERE YOU I WOULD SHUT IT!" Davis screamed at me. After this I started to settle down.

Tai's POV

"Stage one complete." I thought in my mind knowing that Yolei was thinking about the same thing.

"Alright TJ you think that's funny well how about this, TJ truth or dare?" Davis said.

"Oh no." I thought with a concerned look.

"Truth Davis." TK said.

"What was the most heartless thing you have ever done." Davis said with intention to hurt TK.

"I told Tai that I didn't want Matt to be my brother."(I didn't make this up, it is in season one when Demidevimon tries to make TK think his brother isn't coming back for him) I saw the hurt in TK's eyes. It was horrible.

"Alright Ken truth or dare?" He asked Ken with his sad look.

"I'll go with dare." Ken said.

"I dare you to say this to Yolei." He said as he whispered in Ken's ear something I couldn't hear.

"No way TK, she'd kill me." Ken said afraid for some reason.

"It's a dare Ken you have to do it." TK said a little lighter spirited.

"Fine but I'm coming after you next." Ken said reluctantly. "Yolei you are stupid and ugly and no one will ever like you… Please don't kill me." Ken said putting his hands up trying to protect himself.

"Ken you are dead." Yolei said as she pounced on Ken.

"Wait Yolei, you are smart, you are not ugly, and I like you." Ken said scared even more.

"Thank you, now was that so hard." Yolei said getting off of him.

"TK you better sleep with one eye open tonight." Said Ken.

Kari's POV

"Kari truth or dare." Ken said to me.

"Truth Ken." I said not even caring really.

"What was on that letter that Tai wrote to Sora?" Ken said curiously.

"oh that's easy…(to save time I will not be showing this but you can see the letter in the digimon movie.) Love Tai." I finished.

"Hehe nice one Tai." Davis said nagging on my brother.

"Uh Kari it's your turn." Tai said to me trying to change this embarrassing subject.

"Ok TK where all did you look for me when I went to the dark ocean?" I asked my best friend.

"Alright lets see the library, beach, girls bathroom, hallways, and the digiworld." He said.

"Nice TP." Davis said to the now fuming TK.

"Grr Yolei truth or dare." Said TK still fuming.

"Truth." Yolei said smiling.

"how long have you and ken been together?" He asked with his own smile.

"Since last Christmas." Yolei said blushing.

"Let me guess, he caught you under the mistletoe?" TK said with his signature style grin.

"NO!" They both screamed at him. We at the time thought were on the floor laughing like hyenas.

Yolei's POV(sorry I know I'm jumping around a lot.)

"that's it TK your going down." I gave Tai the nod and he nodded back. "Kari truth or dare I said to my friend.

"Dare" she said.

"YES!" I thought.

* * *

Well that's it chapter two is over now the challenge is for you deviantartists to make a deviant art for my little channel here. Just remember that I like the color red, digimon is my favorite anime, kingdom hearts is my favorite video game, and I am the sparks that ignite other people super sparks. Now with that out of the way remember to review. Oh and my email to send the deviant arts is brendangresham . Well ill catch you all later and remember I don't own anything.


	3. Chapter 3

AN EVENING AT KARI'S CH 3

Disclaimer: alright I'll be honest I've had this story sitting on my desk for a while and I never got a chance to upload it because of school.

Davis: sure bro are you sure you weren't just on a date or something?

Me: Davis how many times I gotta tell ya I'm single by choice last relationship didn't work out to well.

Davis: Sure *geez never seen such a wimpy guy before*

Me: Davis I can do unspeakable things to you, Kari, T.K., can you do the disclaimer so the kids don't see what I do to Davis.

T.K. and Kari: Hopefullight25 does not own digimon and sadly he never will, now gather everyone as we tell the final chapter of an evening at Kari's.

Davis: No Brendan stop I get it you weren't out on a date just put the whip up.

Me: Davissssss, I've got a game for you, anyway thank you T.K. and Kari for disclaiming on with the story

* * *

Final chapter

Yolie's pov

"Well Ken let's tell her what she won." I say in my best showman's voice.

"She has won 7 minutes in the closet with one of these lucky boys," he plays along pointing at T.K. and Davis.

"WHAT?!" Kari and T.K. scream while Davis just licks his lips. (Plz do not flame because of this)

"I'm gonna be generous and let you choose who goes with you." I said as me and all the other digidestined laugh beside T.K., Davis, and Kari. Davis then walked up to the closet door and then opened it.

"Get ready for the best 7 minutes of your life," he said with a smug grin. "The day she picks T.K. is the day T.K. gets drunk off of ice cream." He said laughing. Kari then grabbed T.K.'s arm and left Davis with an open mouth. "But what about me?" he asked.

"Honestly Davis I think she trusts T.K. more than you." Tai said laughing.

T.K.'s POV

"I bet they set this up." Kari said as we sat in the dark room.

"Probably." She said back trying to get comfortable. There wasn't much room so Kari had to sit on my lap. For most this would most likely be awkward, but were not most people. And that is because me and Kari were already dating. Shocking isn't it?

"So what should we do to them when we get out of here." She said mischievously.

"Eh we can think of something later, and because of this dare we can reveal our relationship to the others." I said thanking Yolei a little inside. "Until the dare is over we can have a little fun." I said leaning in.

Tai's POV

"5…4…3…2…1… times up." I opened the door to see the sight we all wanted to see (besides Davis of course) "Congratulations you two, took long enough." I said trying to separate their embrace a little.

"T-Tai, um I can explain see I bumped into him in here and I landed on top of him." She said trying to explain.

"No worries he's not a dead man walking, at least not yet that is." I said with an evil grin.

"Well now that it's out in the open I guess we can tell em." T.K. said standing up. "Guys we have been dating ever since I saved her from the dark ocean."

"WHAT?!" we all screamed at his statement

END

Kari: well that was nice story. Davis? What happened to you.

Davis: Brendan had me play five nights at Freddy's 2 on 10 20 mode custom mode. Ah no balloon boy I don't like balloons.

Me: that's what you get Davis. Now I hid a little something about my next story in this story. Keep in mind it will still be a digimon fic. Now the first person to figure it out will be put in the story and they will be a main character in the story. I will also be in it. So happy hunting. Davis get out from under my bed you big baby.

Davis: this dude is crazy someone help me.

T.K. and Kari: facepalm.

Now for some who may have not figured out the hint it is in this chapter and is said by Davis. you'll understand when you find it. Davis I'm serious I'm gonna put you in a room with neodevimon, malomyotismon, and piedmon if you don't get out from under my bed.

NOOOOOO IM NOT COMING OUT.


End file.
